worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Mansfield
|debut = Chapter 23 |nationality = American |sex = Female |status = Alive |occupation = Bureau Director of the UW Department of Peacekeeping Operations''World's End Harem'' Comic Chapter 36 |affiliation = United Women }} Chloe Mansfield is the envoy of UW World Headquarters and the bureau director of the UW Department of Peacekeeping Operations. Appearance Chloe is a slim young woman of average height with fair skin. She has big, light blue eyes, long, blonde hair reaching her waist in the style of a hime-cut, and large breasts with a blue emblem shaped as a heart with wings tattooed on her left breast. She wears a bluish-purple yukata. After arriving at Keimon City Central District Third Hospital from UW World Headquarters, Chloe wears a red, small camouflaged hat, a black choker with with three silver hoops hanging from it, a black, small bra covering her nipples, a purple jacket that is half-zipped to her breasts with green stripes on the cuffs, red, short camouflaged shorts, and gloves. Gallery Chloe Wearing an Army Uniform.png|Chloe in an army uniform. Chloe in Cheongsam.png|Chloe in cheongsam. Personality Chloe is a manipulative girl as she manipulates Reito to do as she pleased or it would reveal his existence and location to the world. However, she is interested in him enough to want to have sex with Reito as she suggested it as she took off her yukata. She also shows she is a good actor as she pretended to collapse to get Reito to serve her water so she could kiss him. Chloe has a love for Japan as she chose to be an exchange student to Japan and learned Japanese. She also exclaims that her love for Japan allowed her to wear a yukata. Relationships Reito Mizuhara Chloe manipulates Reito to do anything she desires to be done as she said she would scream if he left the sauna while in there together and when she was acting to get Reito to kiss her while serving her water.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 24 Part 1 History In the city, as Reito Mizuhara was giving his world declaration, Chloe was watching his speech on the monitor as she investigated the people of Japan while pretending to be an exchange student. At a hot spring inn in Keimon City, Chloe walked into a sauna when she saw Reito Mizuhara sitting in there, so she happily sat next to him. When Reito was ready to leave, Chloe said she would scream if he did and told him to sit if he did not want a fuss. After saying she was an exchange student who adored Japan, Chloe wanted to play a game, saying if she reached her limit in the sauna and left first, she would keep quiet about him. As she took her yukata off and claimed it was getting hot, she said it was an endurance contest.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 23 Chloe then introduced herself to Reito, and Reito said she was good at Japanese but her way of using polite language was odd. Though, Chloe said it was because she loved Japan. She then asked Reito if he would have sex with her but realized it was called mating in Japan. Chloe said it would be better not to hold it in too long for the sauna and women, but Reito claimed he was born to hold it in before telling Chloe said should not force herself and leave. Thirty minutes later, Chloe praised Reito's Japanese spirit before collapsing. Reito took Chloe into a room and attempted to give her water. Reito then decided to leave to get a nurse, but Chloe grabbed his hand and told him to serve it to her mouth to mouth or she would scream. Reito then served the water to Chloe when Sui, Akane Ryuzoji, and Rea Katagiri appeared and thought he was a traitor before leaving again. After the three left, Chloe got up and said it would fun and scrumptious. Reito realized she was acting, so Chloe said American women were strong and would not have collapsed from that. She then took off her yukata and said they should go all the way next time before leaving. Sometime later, Chloe went to Keimon City Central District Third Hospital with soldiers from America and shot Minister of Technology and her followers. Chloe was glad she made it in time to save them as she came from UW World Headquarters and introduced herself as Chloe Mansfield.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 35 Chloe then reaffirmed she was an envoy from UW World Headquarters. She then revealed she was the bureau director of the UW Department of Peacekeeping Operations and she went to Japan to investigate people as an exchange student including Reito and the ministers. Akane then ran to the minister and her assistants but Chloe implied she killed them. Suddenly, an alarm went off, so a soldier of Chloe informed her that the place was rigged with explosives. Because they did not have time to disable them, Chloe instructed everyone to leave and they entered a helicopter. Moments after the hospital blew up, Chloe stated that she had doubts about his existence and why they blew up the hospital. However, Chloe felt Reito already knew the reason.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 36 Chloe believed the facility was the place the MK Virus was manufactured and agreed with Maria that it was destroyed due to it having evidence. She also believed there were other creations conspire by the ministers of the Japanese Divison. She then revealed terrorism was occurring all over the world and it intensified when Reito's existence was existence. She then revealed that Elisa Tachibana was in a terrorist organization that opposed UW. Suddenly, another explosion occurred where Keimon West Private High School was. Chloe then received reports that one of the numbered males was taken by terrorists. A day later at the mating facility, Chloe revealed the fourth man was taken by terrorists by taking advantage of the arrival of UW's personnel to raid facilities. She continued to say it could have been avoided if the Japan Branch reported to Headquarters there were men other than Reito and the mutiny happened because their dictatorship. As she left the room, Chloe said they would protect Reito. Later in a room, Chloe, while nude, reported to her superiors the hold that they were able to secure the men other than No. 4 and halted the mating project for No. 1 and No. 2. After reporting, Chloe was pleased to know their utopia was arriving soon. Later in the night, Chloe watched as the terrorist group known as Izanami broadcasted to the world the fourth man and the plan of UW to create a world with just mean by eradicating the men.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 47 After the broadcast, Chloe was visited by Reito and demanded her to explain it. Chloe said if the men were to be eradicated then he would be dead already, but Reito believed they wanted to kill him last because he was known by the world. Chloe then reminded Reito that Elisa was part of a terrorist group and her group kidnapped the fourth man. Suddenly, Chloe tookoff her coat because it was hot to her and asked Reito to take a shower with her but he walked out. After he left, Chloe removed her clothing and reported to her superiors. One of them said that the terrorists' broadcast was not able to be broadcasted overseas because of their censorship. Another of them said to be cautious of the numbers, especially Reito.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 48 Later, in a meeting with Karen Kamiya and Shota Doi in the secretary of state's office in the UW Japan Branch building, Karen made a request to Chloe, and Chloe felt it was sensible enough to consider it. However, Karen then asked for personal request for her and Shota to meet with the Three Wise Women because of their hatred of men but Chloe said if Shota cooperated. Karen then had a final request to become the secretary of state after asking Chloe if she was to station in Japan.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 50 Late at night the next day, Chloe entered Kyoji's room and informed him Reito was taken by terrorists. She wanted to know if he knew where they were headed off to but Kyoji was unsure. She then wanted to know why Rena was there, so Kyoji defended the actress by stating she helped him with every day necessities. However, Chloe stated it was not permitted. Kyoji got angry with Chloe, but as she was leaving, Chloe wanted the actress to live within five minutes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 52 In a room, Chloe, nude, had Pope chained to a x platform stripped naked. After whipping her, she questioned if delivering a single man to America was difficult for her. Pope pleaded for another chance, so Chloe stated she would thrust the whip into her if she did not retrieve him. After exiting the room, while clothe, Chloe approached Mira and Rea while they were arrested. Chloe stated Mira and Rea should have been guarding Reito, but Rea claimed she planned it all without Mira. Chloe then said she had a proposition for Rea before having Mira and Rea in individual cells. She then believed it was time for the next step.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 53 Days later, Chloe was present in Lu's place in Hong Kong when she sent Reito west with the crystallization of the MK Virus. As she appeared, she stated she loved the Chinese culture while speaking its native language.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 63 Trivia *Chloe's given name means "fertility" and her surname, Mansfield, is a combination of Celtic and Anglo-Saxon terms, and literally signifies the field by the hill called Mam, from the Celtic word for a "breast." *Akira's rankings in the Popularity Polls: **In the first female popularity poll, Chloe ranked second with 596 votes.1st Female Popularity Poll **In the second female popularity poll, Chloe ranked fourth with 1,953 votes.2nd Female Popularity Poll References Category:Female Characters Category:Reito's Mating Candidates Category:United Women Category:Americans